


Icarus and the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Will, Developing Relationship, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, More tags to be added, Pre-Relationship, Rating is subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will has come back from a tour with the Navy, and has been offered his old position as an FBI teacher back. When Agent Jack Crawford learns of Will's high level of empathy, he can't wait to get the man to work for him. The first thing is to make sure that he isn't a risk to himself or others, and who better to do so than the esteemed psychiatrist Dr. Hannibal Lecter?





	

 

The ride up to Dr. Hannibal Lecter’s office was a short one. Will stood under the florescent lights, humming slightly to the classical elevator music. Will double checked, then tripled checked his watch to make sure he was on time. After the third time, Will decided that he couldn’t stall any longer, and that he needed to hit this nail on the head. He walked over to the door to Dr. Lecter’s office, and through the door, Will could hear the same music that was playing in the elevator. He didn’t even have a chance to knock on the door before Dr. Lecter was opening it, using his hand to invite Will inside.

 

“You have a very nice office,” Will commented to Dr. Lecter. It was indeed a nice office. It felt as if it belonged in a house as a library than a psychiatrist's office. Over the years, Will had learned to deal with psychiatrist but had never truly liked them or their offices. With an open window, it honestly made it feel as if he was just sitting in a nice house.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Graham. Do you prefer Mr. Graham, or Will,” Dr. Lecter said, and he prefered “just Will.” “Okay, ‘just Will,’” Said Hannibal, “You may call me Dr. Lecter, Lecter, Hannibal, or whatever you feel comfortable with.” Will had never been on a first name basis with a psychiatrist before, and he wasn’t planning on starting now. Instead of answering, he just nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the window.

 

Dr. Lecter sat in the one across from him, “So Will, what have you come to visit me about?” He looked at Will, making sure to make eye contact with him.

 

“Agent Crawford sent me,” Will said, quickly looking away. He really didn’t want to play the eye contact game with Dr. Lecter. He was already uncomfortable enough just talking with him. At least with classes, he can pretend that he’s talking _at_ the class, not talking _with_. This, though, this was an unavoidable obstacle that he needed to get through.

 

“Ah yes,” Dr. Lecter crossed his legs, “Jack called me about meeting you, though I’m sure that you would have already known that. He said something about wanting you to work for him, but needing to get you cleared first.”

 

Will nodded. He let his eyes drift out the window and to the street below. “But, in all honesty, I’m not entirely interested in going over what Jack Crawford wants me to.” Dr. Lecter looked from Will to the window, as if trying to view what the man might be seeing. “He wants me to go over simple tests to see if you are considered fit to work in the field.”

 

“He want’s to make sure I’m not a flight risk,” Said Will. There was a family heading by, and the girl was holding a silver balloon.  The light reflected off of the sidewalk, and glared at him through the window.

 

“Essentially, yes. I could see why he would want to, with your history, but I’m not convinced that you would be at any risk.” Will looked away from the window and at Dr. Lecter. 

 

“So you’re clearing me to work?” Will already knew the answer, but he needed it to be confirmed.

 

Dr. Lecter nodded, “I will still be in charge of your psychiatric care, but I don’t see why you wouldn’t be able to work.”

  
The two talked about nothing for the rest of the session, until Dr. Lecter handed Will a slip that was signed off by him. Will left the office, glad to be able to go home and spend time with his dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Will won't refer to Hannibal as Dr. Lecter forever. Also, canon will diverge from season two, leaving out some of the plot up to that point.


End file.
